DATA/Volume 1
DATA/Volume 1 is the first volume of the ongoing Fantendo - Drive series DATA. Written by Sr.Wario, the series is a reboot for the character of Data as well as his supporting cast that takes place in the New Fantendoverse. This volume pits the titular protagonist against a criminal organization known as the Shadow Legion, lead by the brilliant but troubled scientist Doctor Krane, after suffering serious trauma because of them. Volume 1 of DATA ''is the fifth installment in the New Heroes imprint. Reception for the volume has been (TBA). Official Blurb "''Daniel Johnson is an average person trying to make his way in the world. This all changes when he's abducted and turned into a cyborg against his will, a traumatic experience that changes him forever. Rejecting the idea of becoming a hero, he works to take down the people responsible for his suffering at all costs. Will he succeed? Can he keep his humanity intact? Or has he become more machine than man?" Characters *'Daniel Johnson': An aggressive and antisocial young man looking for revenge after being forcibly converted into a cyborg. *'Claire Hopper': A grumpy but good hearted bear who owns the Big Apple store where Daniel works. *'Zoey Hopper': Claire's bubbly bunny wife who views Daniel as family. *'Doctor Carl Krane': The leader of the Shadow Legion and Daniel's ultimate target, Carl's rough life has lead him down a dark path. Issues #1: Rebellion A day in the life of Daniel Johnson. ---- A small house is shown in the middle of suburbia during the early evening, with a caption identifying the year as 1980. ::???: Take that! Inside the house, we see a blue-eyed brunette boy no older than 12 playing with action figures of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. ::Young Boy: No, I am your father! He smacks them into each other as he hears the front door open and then slam shut. His eyes go wide and his expression turns from happiness to one of pure terror. ::???: Carl! Carl quickly tosses his toys underneath his bed and gets to his feet. A clearly drunk man with amber eyes stumbles into his room, one who closely resembles him. ::Carl: H-Hi, Dad. His father glares at him and wipes his mouth. ::Carl's Father: Did you play with the other kids today? He quickly nods, putting his hands together behind his back. ::Carl's Father: Hmm...and you cleaned up, right? Carl sits on the bed and forces himself to smile. ::Carl: U-Uh-huh. The man scans the room, before his eyes land on the little boy's action figures. ::Carl's Father: Goddamn it... He shudders in fear and raises an eyebrow. ::Carl: W-What is it, Dad? His dad picks up the toys and holds them in front of him, with the child scooting back against the wall quickly. ::Carl's Father: I told you to get rid of this shit. What the fuck is wrong with you, Carl?! Can't you just play outside like everyone else? Carl looks down with shame and covers his face. ::Carl's Father: Open your eyes, brat. He snaps both of the toys in half, causing the child to shake and tear up. ::Carl's Father: Why do you make me do this? When will you fucking get it?! The next panel takes us outside again, sickening smacks and pained sobbing ringing out. ---- In modern day Queens, a man is thrown out of an apartment window while screaming. Another man runs out the front door of the building, pushing people in his path out of the way. ::???: Oh, shut up. I didn't even break that much. We see someone's perspective as they look over the person they threw out the window. Everything is filtered through blue, a HUD showing the man's skeleton and telling him that their shoulder is broken, their ribs have been fractured, and their neck has been sprained. ::Injured Man: Ugh...oww... Switching to a different view, we see that the person is a young man with heavy cybernetic implants. He spots the other man fleeing and shakes his head. ::Young Man: Damn it. The cyborg chases after the man at high speeds, leaping over a hot dog stand and turning his mechanical hand into a grappling hook. He uses it to latch onto the side of a building and swing towards his target. ::Young Man: You are NOT getting away! His hand returns to normal as he lands on top of the man, tackling him. Although he lets out a grunt of pain, the young man's target scuttles out from under him and runs into a nearby alley. ::Young Man: Still getting used to landing... The man finds that he's at a dead end, a graffiti covered dumpster the only thing in his path. He's then cornered by his pursuer, which prompts him to take out a pistol. ::Older Man: I-I was just doing it for the money, man! I swear! Undeterred, he slowly walks towards the armed man. This prompts him to fire at the cyborg's head, but he catches the bullet in his hand and crushes it. ::Young Man: You took me there. You stood by and watched as they did that to me, you piece of shit. The young man grabs the gun and throws it into the dumpster before pulling his arm back. His target shuts his eyes tightly and braces for impact, only for the cyborg to pick him up by the collar. ::Young Man: How do I find the rest of them?! He opens his eyes and breathes heavily as he's held up in the air. ::Older Man: I-I dunno! I g-got the work through a friend! The cyborg punches right next to the man's head, causing him to wince. His hand makes a hole in the brick wall behind them. ::Older Man: Okay, okay! Listen, I took you to...umm...2549 R-Rosewood Lane...I think. In response, the younger man narrows his organic eye. ::Young Man: You think? He quickly shakes his head. ::Older Man: N-No, I'm sure of it! I swear! Just let me g- The man is interrupted by the cyborg slamming him against the wall and knocking him out. He then drops him in the dumpster and shuts the lid. ::Young Man: His heart rate says he's not lying. We'll see. After he walks out of the alley, we see the street from a birds-eye view. Nobody seems to be too fazed by a cyborg throwing a man out of a window and then chasing someone else. ::Young Man: I don't expect the truth from trash. He then disappears into the crowd as if nothing happened. ---- Later, we see the cyborg approach a convenience store named the Big Apple. He takes his nametag out of his pocket, but it's been broken in half, presumably by the rough landing he made. ::Young Man: Damn it. He turns his robotic hand into a glue gun and fixes it before slapping it on. The tag labels him as Daniel. ::Daniel: Claire's gonna be pissed... The young man walks into the store, an anthropomorphic bear at the counter. He sheepishly smiles and waves at her, but she's visibly displeased. ::Claire: You're late. Again. At the other end of the small shop, an anthropomorphic rabbit is sweeping up a Untencake wrapper. ::Rabbit: Don't be so hard on Danny, honey bear. He raises his hands in defeat. ::Daniel: It's alright, Zoey. I am late, and I'm sorry about that, I just got caught up in... She raises an eyebrow. ::Claire: Stuff? Daniel nods in reply. ::Daniel: Yeah. She lets out a grunt, looking through the register. ::Claire: That's the second time this week, Johnson. Let's not make it a third, alright? He does a thumbs-up as he gets behind the counter, with his boss walking over to an endcap and adjusting the merchandise on it. ::Daniel: Yes, ma'am. I really do appreciate the work. I don't think anyone else would keep me around after...y'know. A tinge of regret comes onto Claire's face, as Zoey smiles warmly at him. ::Zoey: We're happy to have you here, Danny. Different isn't bad! Daniel lets out a short chuckle, shaking his head. ::Daniel: In my case...I think it is. The bear looks over at the bunny when a customer comes in. ::Claire: He's not family, babe. The Big Apple is shown during the evening, Claire behind the counter and Zoey in front of it. Otherwise, the shop is empty. ::Zoey: And why not? We've known him for long enough, God knows the poor kid could use some family. Claire sighs as she wipes down the mucked-up surface. ::Claire: Your kindness is one of the reasons I love you, but we don't need anymore expenses on our plate. We're barely keeping this place afloat as is, if we let a bad employee stick around because we like him, that could be it. Zoey holds up her hand to show the well-worn wedding ring on it. ::Zoey: My parents told me not to get attached to you. Look how that turned out. Her wife can't help but smile, though she does roll her eyes. ::Claire: Yeah, you're married to the owner of a failing convenience store. You shoulda listened to them. The bunny scoffs and kisses her on the lips, prompting the bear to blush. ::Zoey: Don't be ridiculous. I love you and I love our life together. Including Danny. Claire sighs and looks away. ::Claire: Fine, I'll give him a few more chances. Zoey claps her hands together and jumps up and down gleefully. ---- Meanwhile, Daniel arrives in front of the location his target directed him to. It's an old building built from red bricks, each of its windows covered by curtains. '' ::'Daniel': Let's see if Mr. Key was being honest. ''The two wooden doors at the entrance are protected by a small lock. ::Daniel: This is what you get for renting out your building to sick fucks... He turns his hand into an axe, which he uses to cut down the lock in one slash. ::Daniel: Easy. Daniel pushes open the doors and walks inside. The building has several wooden floors which are connected by metal staircases, and is set up as if it were an office. ::Daniel: I...I remember these walls. He slowly walks up to a desk and opens it, but finds that every trace of anyone being here is gone. The cyborg takes a deep breath and approaches another desk, but it's empty too. ::Daniel: Fuck. They're gone. All gone. Several panels show him desperately searching for evidence, but to no avail. He eventually reaches the top floor and takes a look around, his unconverted eye going wide. ::Daniel: It's here. This is where they did it to me. He blinks and we see Daniel's perspective once more for a panel. He's laying on an operating table, screaming in agony as shadowy figures surround him. Carl looms above him, holding a sharp tool. ::Carl: I'm sorry this had to happen... Back in the present, Daniel gets down on his knees and shakes violently, trying to catch his breath. ::Daniel: And I can't even stop them. He starts crying as he looks at the floor. His teardrops hit the floor when he hears a dispute outside. ::Daniel: W-What the hell? The cyborg clears his throat and picks himself up, wiping underneath his eye. ::Daniel: This really isn't the time... Walking over to the window, he pulls the curtain aside and looks down. In front of the building, a cop is interrogating a visibly uncomfortable man. No one else is around to see the ordeal. ::Officer: So you're saying you were just using your powers to go home? He slowly nods and takes a step back. ::Man: Yeah, I can jump high, man. Can I go now? The cop arches his eyebrows. ::Officer: You can go when I say you can. Now, I got a lady saying someone matching your description stole her wallet. Offended, the man crosses his arms. ::Man: What, someone with abilities? That's bullshit. I gotta get home- In response, the officer puts his hand on his belt, right next to his gun. ::Officer: Hey. We're not done here. I'm gonna take you to the station, or we're gonna have a problem here. Terrified, his eyes go straight to the pistol. Suddenly, a grapple hook snatches the cop's firearm, which causes the two of them to turn to Daniel. ::Daniel: Leave him alone. The cop grits his teeth and grabs his taser. ::Officer: Great, another fucking freak. The cyborg holds his hand out to catch the electrodes, but to his surprise, they shock him and cause him to fall over in pain. ::Daniel: Oh...shit...can't take...electricity...ugh... As the cop approaches Daniel, the man who was being harassed looks to the side as if he's considering making a run for it. ::Officer: Couldn't just leave us be... He's about to take his gun back when the man he was interrogating strikes him across the face, giving Daniel the time he needs to get back up. ::Man: I really hope that wasn't a bad idea. The cop spits blood onto the road and clutches his jaw, with the cyborg hitting him in the gut. ::Daniel: And you couldn't leave him be. Bad idea. He crumples before the cyborg smacks his head with his gun, knocking him out. He smashes the weapon into the ground, breaking it, as the man grins over at him. ::Man: Wow. You really saved my ass. Daniel shrugs, running his hand through his hair. ::Daniel: You saved mine. We're even. The man raises an eyebrow but nods slowly. ::Man: So...are you some kind of hero? This elicits a chuckle from the cyborg, who shakes his head. ::Daniel: Hell no. Now get out of here before someone sees you. As he realizes they could be caught, he runs off, waving at Daniel. ::Daniel: I guess today wasn't completely pointless. He looks over at the building in thought. ::Daniel: Wait...there's one place I didn't check. Back inside, he stomps on the floorboards over and over again in search of a weak one. ::Daniel: Come on... He knocks one out of place to find a shred of paper that must've fallen underneath it. ::Daniel: I really hope this thing isn't blank. Daniel picks it up to find two words typed out onto it: Shadow Legion. A grin comes onto his face. ::Daniel: They thought they got rid of everything. He puts the only piece of evidence he has in his pocket and walks out of the building. ::Daniel: They were wrong. And I'm coming for them. We zoom out as he walks into the night, disappearing in an alley. #2: Resistance Daniel is forced to ask for help. #3: Resignation Daniel confronts an opponent that's more on his level. #4: Revival Daniel and Tommy work together once more. #5: Revenge The end approaches. #6: Revelations Daniel and Krane talk. '' #7: Refuge ''Daniel reaches his low point. #8: Reintegration Choices are made. Covers TBA Reception TBA Trivia *The series is packed with references to the series it was based on. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?